Milikku tapi Bukan Untukku
by Ryuzuma
Summary: "Nanti malam aku akan menemui Sakura-chan" Ucap laki-laki berambut kuning jabrig itu sambil merbahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang televisi, melonggarkan dasinya yang sejak tadi pagi lengket menempel di lehernya itu. Hinata hanya berdehem, mengerti betul bahwa Naruto hanya milik Sakura meskipun cincin di jari mereka mengikatnya. Tapi bukakah itu hanya simbol? Pada kenyataanya hati Naruto


**Miliku tapi Bukan Untukku**

Hinata dan Naruto sudah menikah kurang lebih satu bulan, tapi pada kenyataanya mereka tetap merasa asing. Kehidupan mereka tidak berbeda saat mereka masih menyandang status lajang. Hanya saja yang membedakan kini mereka tinggal satu atap dan dalam satu komitmen yang seharusnya tak mereka setujui. Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahi laki-laki yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan wakita lain selama 5 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin cinta akan tumbuh hanya dalam sebuah perjanjian.

"Nanti malam aku akan menemui Sakura-chan" Ucap laki-laki berambut kuning jabrig itu sambil merbahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang televisi, melonggarkan dasinya yang sejak tadi pagi lengket menempel di lehernya itu.

Hinata hanya berdehem, mengerti betul bahwa Naruto hanya milik Sakura meskipun cincin di jari mereka mengikatnya. Tapi bukakah itu hanya simbol? Pada kenyataanya hati Naruto sepenuhnya milik Sakura. Jelas saja Hinata akan merasa kalah setiap kali Naruto membahas Sakura, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan jauh sebelum hari itu terjadi dan menjadi penjara untuk hati gadis bermata lavender ini.

FlashBack

"Ada yang Kaa-san mau bicarakan denganmu Naruto" Ucap Uzumaki Kushinha yang saat itu sedang sakit parah.

Naruto mendekat kearah Kaa-san nya yang terbaring. Tatapan-nya sayu. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satu nya keluarga yang dia miliki saat ini sedang terbaring tak berdaya di tempat berbau menyengat ini. Ingin rasa-nya dia membawa pergi Kaa-san nya menjauh dari jarum suntik dan berbagai macam selang dan alat yang melekat ditubuh itu. Tapi Naruto tak bisa, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kaa-san sudah tak bisa lagi menjagamu. Menikahlah dengan anak sahabat Kaa-san supaya ada seseorang yang bisa menjagamu kelak ketika Kaa-san sudah tak lagi disisimu"

Kening Naruto berkerut, fikirannya langung mengarah pada sosok Sakura yang tak lain adalah kekasih-nya "Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi orang yang sama sekali tak ku kenal" Runtuknya dalam hati

"Ini permintaan terakhir Kaa-san menikahlah dengan anak sahabat Kaa-san, Hiyuga Hinata" Lanjut Kaa-san membuat Naruto semakin tertunduk dalam, hatinya terus menolak apa yang menjadi permintaan Kaa-san nya itu, tapi..

Flashback Off

"Naruto-kun akan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Hinata kemudian masih dalam posisi menonton televisi dan pandangannya pun tak beralih arah. Mereka di ruangan yang sama, di sofa yang berdampigan tapi jarak pemisah diantara mereka begitu terjal. Terkadang Hinata bosan karena posisinya disini hanyalah orang asing yang tak pernah laki-laki itu anggap kehadiran-nya

"Kemungkinan aku akan menginap disana. Dia sedang sakit" Jawab Naruto ringan. Laki-laki itu tak pernah melihat bahkan mencoba sedikit mengerti pada siapa dia berbicara hal demikian. Konyol rasanya menceritakan kekasih-nya pada istri sah-nya.

"Apa jika kau sakit Naruto-kun akan melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada rendah sampai-sampai tidak terdengar jika saja keadaan tidak sesunyi sekarang

"Maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya, dia bangkit dari rebahan-nya di sofa panjang. Sedangkan Hinata yang berbeda sofa masih fokus pada apa yang lihat-nya. Apa yang dilihat belum tentu sama dengan apa yang di fikirkan bukan? Hinata tak mapu mengungkapkan bahwa dia mencintai suaminya itu, kebersamaan membuat persaan tumbuh dalam hati-nya. Dan sampai saat itu perasaan itu tetap bersembunyi terlebih lagi dia takut jika Naruto membencinya karena dia mencintainya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan menyerah.

"Aahh bukan apa-apa. Aku harus masak untuk makan malam, Naruto-kun akan makan dirumah kan?" Ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan, wajah merah padamnya cepat-cepat dia sembunyikan

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari ucapan Hinata yang sebenarnya dia dengan cukup jelas

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur "Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara sebodoh itu"

**_Bagaimana aku bisa menangis, jika orang yang ku tangisi tak mengerti aku menangisinya_**

xxXXxx

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terduduk di teras depan rumahnya, menunggu suaminya pulang. Meskipun laki-laki itu berkata bahwa malam ini dia tidak akan pulang, namun mata lavender itu masih setia memantau apakah sosok itu datang. Mungkin ini hanya sebatas harapanya yang berlebihan, karena pada kenyataanya laki-laki itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, matanya sudah sangat berat, angin diluar pun sangat menusuk kulit. Tapi gadis itu tetap setia menunggu, sampai akhirnya tertidur disana.

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat namun tubuhnya hangat karena selimut yang bertengger menutupi badanya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari posisinnya sekarang berada di dalam rumah, dikamarnya. Seingatnya saat tertidur ia masih di luar rumah, kenapa dia bisa berda di kamarnya sekarang?

"Menyusahkan? Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana tempat tidur mana lantai" Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Hinata sudah hapal betul suara briton itu.

"Gomen, aku hanya ingin menungu Naruto-kun" Hinata tertunduk, kepalanya masih terasa berat. Mungkin ini efek dari tidur dialam terbuka

"Sudah kubilangkan aku akan menginap. Sekarang lihat suhu tubuhmu jadi meningkat seperti itu"

Hinta memegang jidatnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhnya kini dalam kondisi abnormal 'Jelas saja aku merasa pusing' Batin Hinata menyamakan dengan kondisi badanya

"Ini, makanlah!" Ucap Naruto memberikan semangkuk sup, entah sup apa Hinata tidak mengetahuinya

Seperti membaca fikiran Hinata Naruto langsung menjelaskan sup hasil karyanya itu " Itu sup rumput laut, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu"

Hinata mengangguk. Diambilnya sedok dan mulai melahapnya

"Kami-sama bisakah dia tetap bersikap seperti ini?" Pinta Hinata dalam diam. Mata itu menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya

"Kelihatannya kamu sudah lebih baik, kalau begitu aku pergi kerja dulu" Naruto hendak beranjak pergi, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan. Tangan mungil yang sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemiliknya kini merengkuh erat tubuh bidang Naruto. Rasa hangat menjalar menimbulkan sedikit rona merah di kulit tan'nya

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin di posisi ini" Ucap suara itu sendu sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis yang kini secara sepihak tengah memeluknya. Mata shapire nya menatap tangan yang kini bertengger melilit di tubuhnya.

Naruto merenggangkan pelukan Hinata dengan tangannya, kemudian berbalik kearah sosok itu berdiri. Hinata tertunduk dalam 'Bahkan hanya pelukan pun dia lepaskan' Rintih batin Hinata

"Seperti ini lebih baik" Naruto memeluk balik tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Kini bukan Hinata yang memeluknya tapi dia yang memeluk Hinata. Mata Hinata terbelalak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Perlahan tangan Hinata pun membalas pelukan suaminya itu

Kami-sama bolehkah aku menghentikan waktu sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama lagi diposisi ini aku merasa memlikinya, saat ini aku merasa dimiliki. Kumohon hentikanlah sebentar saja..

Sepasang mata lain terdiam dibalik daun pintu. Mulutnya hanya mampu mengguman tak jelas melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura gadis yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu menatap sendu kearah Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah berpelukan. Sesaat kemudian Naruto baru menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di rumah ini. Sakura memang sudah sering berkunjung kesini walaupun sering kali juga dia melihat kecanggungan di tingkah Hinata tapi toh saat itu dia berfikir bahwa Hinata tau dan mengerti hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi kejadian ini sungguh di luar duganya.

"Sakura?" Gumam Naruto parau melihat kekasihnya itu terpaku disana. Hinata dan Naruto kompak melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing

Mendengar nama Sakura diserukan iris lavender Hinata mulai bergerak mengikuti arah shapire Naruto yang menatap cemas pada kekasihnya. Anak sungai sudah terpajang di pipi ranum gadis bersurai gulali itu, membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Hey salahkah jika seorang istri memeluk suaminya?

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari keduanya Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah Naruto. Tentu saja laki-laki blonde itu langsung mengejarnya dan sekarang tinggal Hinata yang masih terdiam disana "Apakah kekasih lebih berharga daripada Istrimu Naruto-kun" Ucapnya lirih tersirat jelas kesakitan itu dihati Hinata

xxXXxx

Masih dengan isakannya Sakura mulai memperpelan tempo larinya. Dari awal Sakura memang tak menyetujui Naruto menikahi Hinata, mana ada kekasih yang dengan senang hati merelakan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya bahkan orang itu sangat mencintanya menikah dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Hanya manusia bodohlah yang melakukan sekarang apa yang sudah menjadi kebodohan Sakura harus mendapat konsekuensinya bukan? Meskipun berkai-kali Naruto memastikan bahwa hubungannya dengan Hinata tak lebih dari rekan satu atap. Tapi hari ini mata Sakura melihat semuanya dengan jelas meskipun mereka selalu berkata "tidak"

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku" Teriak Naruto, langkahnya terbuka lebar guna mengejar langkah gadis itu.

Gerak kaki Sakura berhenti. "Gomen Sakura, biarkan aku menjelaskannya" Bela pemuda bertubuh tegap itu setelah berhasil menyamakan posisinnya dengan Sakura "Kumohon.."Lanjutnya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersedak

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu, Naruto. Jadi percuma aku mendengaranmu" Balas Sakura tersulut emosinya

"Gomen Saku-chan. Tapi kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tergantung bebas di udara. Mengelusnya pelan.

Hinata yang tadi memutuskan mengikuti keduanya tercekat melihat adegan itu. Batapa menesalnya dia karena bisa ada di bangku penonton saat ini. Gadis itu berkali-kali menahan nafas berat, tanpa konpromi air matanya sudah mengalir membentuk anak sungai di pipi takdir sekan memenangkan permainan ini, Sakura dan Hinata seakan terjabak dalam ketidak pastian. Mencintai orang yang mempuyai cintanya sendiri memang tak semudah mengerjapkan mata.

**_Aku memang bukan bintang dilangit yang indah, tapi kumohon lihatlah aku yang disini, disampingmu. Bukan dia yang jauh darimu._**

xxXXxx

Hari-hari selanjutnya Hinata mulai menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, kejadian tempo hari membuatnya sadar bahwa status tak akan pernah memenangkan keteguhan hati. Mereka tetap berada dijalur yang berbeda. Berjalan beriringan namun dengan langkah yang berbeda. Bukankah sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya? Beberapa kali Naruto mencoba berbincang ringan dengan Hinata, namun gadis itu menolaknya dengan halus, berbagai alasan yang bahkan alasan yang tak masuk diakal Hinata jadikan sebagai tumpuan.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu seperti menjaga jarak denganku?" Tanya Naruto langsung pada sasaran saat melihat Hinata yang tengah membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Hinata sedikit kaget karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya ditambah dengan pertanyaan yang dari kemarin dia takuti

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Hinata se-acuh mungkin, tapi tetap saja hatinya tak bisa se-acuh itu. Gadis itu mencoba menghindar lagi dari hadapan Naruto dengan dalih acara masaknya sudah selesai. Namun langkahnya harus tertahan karena pergelangan tangannya dicengkram paksa Naruto

Pergelangan tangan Hinata memerah dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Ah apa rasa sakit itu benar-benar berasal dari tangannya? Atau hatinya yang sebenarnya merasa sakit?

"Kumohon, lepaskan Naruto-kun" Pinta Hinata sambil terus mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto. Namun sayang tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan tenaga Naruto.

"Aku takan melepaskanmu sebelum kamu memberikan alasan atas sikapmu ini. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman!" Ungkap Naruto menuntut penjelasan dari istrinya itu. Istri? Hey sejak kapan kau anggap dia istrimu?

Bukan menjawab Hinata malah meneteskan air mata, Naruto terbelalak untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir 3 bulan mereka menikah baru kali ini dia melihat air mata Hinata terjatuh dari mata lavendernya. Ya, itu karena kau tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya, Naruto.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun dari dulu tidak pernah menganggapku. Kenapa Naruto-kun harus merasa tidak nyaman. Seharusnya anggap saja aku tidak ada seperti biasa" Jelas Hinata membuat Naruto termenung mendengarkan kata-katanya. Emosi Hinata meluap, melampiaskan kesakitannya lewat sepenggal kata-kata yang entah dari mana dia dapat

'Seberapa jauh aku sudah menyakitinya' Ucap Naruto retoris, kali ini sungguh dia melihat sisi rapuh dari gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya ini.

Tanpa meminta izin Hinata, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan hangat. Dia sangat menyesal karena selama ini tak pernah mencoba melihat posisi Hinata

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sakura" Ucap Naruto kemudian "Maaf kalau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin menjadi suamimu bukan hanya sebagai rekan satu atap" Lanjutnya. Hinata terpaku

Bluuusss, pipi cubby Hinata spontan memerah padam. Mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat amarahnya meredup seketika

"Ma-maksud Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"Pada awalnya memang aku berfikir Sakura adalah segalanya. Tapi setelah hari itu, hari dimana aku melihatmu menungguku aku merasa tak seharusnya aku menemui gadis lain padahal istriku sedang menungguku dirumah. Aku memang terlalu bodoh, karena itu aku baru menyadarinya" Jelas Naruto semakin membuat rona merah Hinata semakin jelas

Flashback

"Gomen, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukanya "Aku tak bisa terus mengulangi kebodohanku untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dengan Hinata. Aku mencintainya Sakura" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Sudah ku duga" Ungkap Sakura, Naruto mengusap lembut air mata Sakura yang mulai mengering "Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Pergilah" Lanjut gadis itu setegar mungkin.

**_Ketika kau sudah tak punya cara lain untuk membahagiakan pasanganmu, satu-satunya jalan terbaik adalah melepaskannya untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang dia mau_**

"Berbahagialah Naruto-kun" Bisik Sakura pelan, perlahan langkanya mulai menjauhi Naruto, dari kehidupannya dan juga dari hatinya

Flashback Off

Naruto mendekat kearah dahi Hinata dan mengkecupnya singkat "Izinkan aku mencoba mencintaimu"

Hinata tersenyum "Tentu, ku izinkan Naruto-kun mencobanya karena akupun akan selalu mencoba menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk mu Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata malu-malu

**_Cinta bisa datang dengan berbagai macam cara_**

**_Cinta bisa datang karena alasan terbiasa_**

**_Ingatlah! Laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidak akan pernah bisa berteman._**

**_Diantara mereka pasti akan ada cinta, entah siapa yang akan memulainya_.**

**END**


End file.
